Lillie
' Lillie' (Japanese: リーリエ Lilie) is a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island and one of Ash's classmates. She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!. History Lillie made her anime debut in Alola to New Adventure! as a student at Melemele Island's Pokémon School. When Ash stumbled upon the school, Lillie tried in vain to warn him before he was trampled by her classmates' Tauros. She quickly demonstrated her fear of Pokémon when she cowered behind Ash upon being approached by one of the Tauros, only to be startled by his Pikachu. Later, when Ash described an unfamiliar Pokémon that he but no one else had witnessed, Lillie deduced that he saw Tapu Koko, the island's guardian deity. In The Guardian's Challenge, after Ash enrolled in the school and showed his new classmates the Z-Ring he received from Tapu Koko, Lillie explained the guardian's fickle and mischievous nature to him. She and the other classmates saw Tapu Koko for themselves when it appeared to challenge Ash and Pikachu to a Pokémon battle, during which Lillie advised Ash about Tapu Koko's techniques. Character Lillie is a polite and kindhearted girl who is concerned with the well-being of others. She is terrified of physically interacting with Pokémon, and tends to freeze up whenever one Pokémon enters her personal space; in SM005, she goes so far as to wear a full suit of diving gear to avoid making contact with Pokémon during a fishing class. When other characters point out her fear, she denies it by saying she simply chooses to avoid Pokémon. Despite her fear, Lillie enjoys studying Pokémon from a researcher's perspective, and is comfortable with being around them at a safe distance. She is extremely knowledgeable about the behavior, types, and background of Alola's native Pokémon species and regional variants, including guardian deities such as Tapu Koko. However, she appears to know little about Pokémon in other regions, as seen when she expresses surprise that Exeggutor—a Grass/Dragon-type in Alola—is a Grass/Psychic-type elsewhere. Screenshots 617-0.jpg 302-1481573020.jpg 304-1481573019.jpg 305-1481573019.jpg 303-1481573019.jpg 287-1482364574.jpg 285-1482364574.jpg 286l.jpg 137-1496684078.jpg 132 (1).jpg 131-1496683976.jpg 097-1496683590.jpg 092-1496683569.jpg 091-1496683549.jpg 090-1496683529.jpg 088-1496683508.jpg 087-1496683488.jpg 086-1496683468.jpg 075-1496683407.jpg 074-1496683386.jpg 073-1496683366.jpg 072-1496683345.jpg 071-1496683325.jpg 070-1496683305.jpg 068-1496683285.jpg 065-1496683264.jpg 056-1496683243.jpg 052 (1).jpg 050-1496683183.jpg 045-1496683162.jpg 039-1496683142.jpg 034-1496683121.jpg 033-1496683101.jpg 032-1496683067.jpg 187 (1)-0.jpg 186-1496712557.jpg 168-1496712158.jpg 167-1496712136.jpg 162-1496712069.jpg 161-1496712047.jpg 154-1496712003.jpg 153-1496711981.jpg 152-1496711936.jpg 151-1496711913.jpg 150-1496711869.jpg 149-1496711847.jpg 139-1496711758.jpg 321 (1).jpg 320-1496789419.jpg 316-1496789396.jpg 303-1496789351.jpg 301-1496789329.jpg 281-1496789306.jpg 278-1496789284.jpg 277-1496789261.jpg 189-1496788824.jpg 188-1496788796.jpg 304-1496879157.jpg 189-1497058254.jpg 188-1497058240.jpg 178-1497058185.jpg 177-1497058171.jpg 176-1497058157.jpg 171-1497058116.jpg 170-1497058103.jpg 167 (1)-0.jpg 165 (1).jpg 164 (1)-0.jpg 163 (1)-1.jpg 326-1497218036.jpg 617-1.jpg 609.jpg 607.jpg 606.jpg 604-0.jpg 598.jpg 605.jpg 623 (1) (1).jpg 611.jpg 610.jpg 608.jpg 597.jpg 451-1497234543.jpg 450-1497234527.jpg 449 (1).jpg 448-1.jpg 447-1497234470.jpg 688 (1).jpg 687 (1).jpg 685 (1).jpg 686 (1).jpg 702 (1).jpg 701 (1).jpg 711 (1).jpg 704 (1).jpg 713 (1).jpg 652 (1).jpg 645 (2).jpg 632.jpg 631.jpg 648 (2).jpg 647 (2).jpg 646 (1).jpg 640-0.jpg 633 (2).jpg 712 (2).jpg 710 (1).jpg 700 (1).jpg 699 (1).jpg 698 (1).jpg 697 (2).jpg 695 (2).jpg 694 (1).jpg 693 (1) (1).jpg 692 (1) (2).jpg 691 (1) (1).jpg 690 (1).jpg 689 (1).jpg IMG 34692 (11).JPG IMG 34692 (10).JPG IMG 34692 (9).JPG IMG 34692 (8).JPG IMG 34692 (7).JPG IMG 34692 (6).JPG IMG 34692 (5).JPG IMG 34692 (4).JPG IMG 34692 (3).JPG IMG 34692 (2).JPG IMG 34692 (1).JPG Sun and Moon POKEMON (17).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (16).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (13).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (14).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (15).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (12).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (11).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (10).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (7).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (8).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (9).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (6).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (4).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (5).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (3).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (2).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (1).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (294).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (295).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (289).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (288).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (282).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (285).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (286).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (287).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (284).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (283).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (281).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (144).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (143).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (142).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (141).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (136).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (137).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (138).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (131).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (130).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (127).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (128).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (129).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (193).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (192).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (191).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (182).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (181).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (178).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (179).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (177).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (175).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (176).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (173).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (53).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (51).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (49).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (45).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (42).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (39).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (38).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (37).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (34).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (36).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (35).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (30).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (32).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (33).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (29).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (28).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (27).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (88).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (87).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (76).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (75).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (74).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (64).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (66).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (69).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (72).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (71).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (61).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (62).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (63).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (60).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (59).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (58).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (55).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (56).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (57).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (54).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (298).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (297).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (296).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (273).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (241).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (214).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (213).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (212).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (211).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (210).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (208).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (209).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (207).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (205).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (204).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (203).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (202).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (201).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (196).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (197).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (195).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (194).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (235).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (229).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (228).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (227).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (224).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (225).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (226).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (223).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (222).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (221).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (218).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (219).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (220).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (217).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (215).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (216).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (167).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (104).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (103).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (102).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (92).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (91).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (90).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (89).jpg SM 43 (312).jpg SM 43 (310).jpg SM 43 (307).jpg SM 43 (302).jpg SM 43 (304).jpg SM 43 (294).jpg SM 43 (293).jpg SM 43 (288).jpg SM 43 (289).jpg SM 43 (275).jpg SM 43 (276).jpg SM 43 (274).jpg SM 43 (272).jpg SM 43 (273).jpg SM 43 (271).jpg SM 43 (269).jpg SM 43 (252).jpg SM 43 (247).jpg SM 43 (248).jpg SM 43 (360).jpg SM 43 (359).jpg SM 43 (357).jpg SM 43 (354).jpg SM 43 (356).jpg SM 43 (353).jpg SM 43 (344).jpg SM 43 (343).jpg SM 43 (340).jpg SM 43 (12).jpg SM 43 (14).jpg SM 43 (10).jpg SM 43 (9).jpg SM 43 (13).jpg SM 43 (11).jpg SM 43 (8).jpg SM 43 (338).jpg SM 43 (336).jpg SM 43 (330).jpg SM 43 (328).jpg SM 43 (327).jpg SM 43 (325).jpg SM 43 (323).jpg SM 43 (318).jpg SM 43 (314).jpg SM 43 (190).jpg SM 43 (189).jpg SM 43 (188).jpg SM 43 (181).jpg SM 43 (178).jpg SM 43 (173).jpg SM 43 (175).jpg SM 43 (214).jpg SM 43 (215).jpg SM 43 (213).jpg SM 43 (209).jpg SM 43 (208).jpg SM 43 (207).jpg SM 43 (210).jpg SM 43 (211).jpg SM 43 (212).jpg SM 43 (205).jpg SM 43 (204).jpg SM 43 (203).jpg SM 43 (199).jpg SM 43 (172).jpg SM 43 (196).jpg SM 43 (171).jpg SM 43 (160).jpg SM 43 (161).jpg SM 43 (159).jpg SM 43 (158).jpg SM 43 (155).jpg SM 43 (154).jpg SM 43 (152).jpg SM 43 (98).jpg SM 43 (95).jpg SM 43 (92).jpg SM 43 (90).jpg SM 43 (87).jpg SM 43 (230).jpg SM 43 (220).jpg SM 43 (368).jpg SM 43 (366).jpg SM 43 (418).jpg SM 43 (401).jpg SM 43 (399).jpg SM 43 (397).jpg SM 43 (452).jpg SM 43 (79).jpg SM 43 (80).jpg SM 43 (73).jpg SM 43 (71).jpg SM 43 (70).jpg SM 43 (68).jpg SM 43 (67).jpg SM 43 (64).jpg SM 43 (61).jpg SM 43 (59).jpg SM 43 (60).jpg SM 43 (33).jpg SM 43 (26).jpg SM 43 (20).jpg SM 43 (19).jpg SM 43 (149).jpg SM 43 (148).jpg SM 43 (147).jpg SM 43 (146).jpg SM 43 (143).jpg SM 43 (145).jpg SM 43 (142).jpg SM 43 (137).jpg SM 43 (136).jpg SM 43 (134).jpg SM 43 (135).jpg SM 43 (131).jpg SM 43 (130).jpg SM 43 (129).jpg SM 43 (128).jpg SM 43 (56).jpg SM 43 (40).jpg SM 43 (37).jpg SM 43 (38).jpg SM 43 (127).jpg SM 43 (125).jpg SM 43 (126).jpg SM 43 (124).jpg SM 43 (122).jpg SM 43 (123).jpg SM 43 (121).jpg SM 43 (118).jpg SM 43 (112).jpg SM 43 (461).jpg SM 43 (453).jpg 384 (2).jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0971.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0970.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0969.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0968.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0967.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0964.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0963.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0962.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0953.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0952.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0951.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0950.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0872.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0871.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0870.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0861.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0843.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0842.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0813.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0812.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0811.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0317.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0229.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0228.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0227.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0195.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0170.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0169.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0168.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0167.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0102.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0101.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0100.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0057.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0056.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0055.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0054.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0053.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0052.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0051.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0046.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0045.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0044.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0043.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0042.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0041.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0034.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0032.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0031.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0879.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0878.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0877.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0876.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0875.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0874.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0873.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0872.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0871.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0870.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0869.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0868.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0867.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0701.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0700.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0699.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0698.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0319.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0318.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0303.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0302.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0301.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0297.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0296.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0295.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0294.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0236.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0235.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0206.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0205.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0204.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0203.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0202.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0201.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0171.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0170.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0169.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Alola Region Category:Ash and Friends Category:Cowards Category:Blond Hair Category:Harem Category:Virgin Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Girl Category:Muggles Category:Animal Empathy Category:Bikini Category:Flat-Chested Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Screenshots Category:Daughter